


The healer and the freedom fighter – Judgement

by CaiusG



Series: Anders [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG





	The healer and the freedom fighter – Judgement

**9.37 Dragon – Kirkwall**

So it's done. He _knew_ he shouldn't survive that. He _doesn't deserve_ to survive.

In recent weeks Anders began to get used to the idea of the death – he was no longer afraid it.

No. this not entirely right. He's just trying to look at it from afar. The truth is, he was not able to sleep weeks ago.

The others didn't know, what happened to him.

Varric with his stupid jokes about Meredith! How he enjoyed these before! Now... it was the reality... Meredith will die, he was sure, but what the cost? Really necessary? Yes... there no another way. He refused to make jokes about it. It was not fun anymore.

How many will die? In the explosion - and then ... in the chaos that he brings.

And the promise of freedom.

He could not think of anything else. This is madness. Against everything that he stands for before... the life!

Maker sees his soul, many times he wanted to turn back to stop that...

But not! This is the chance... this is the only chance! It had to happen. He knew it.

He sat, and buried his head in his palm. _"...easy to support freedom, until no one to died to achieve it"_ , he said to Hawke. But he believed? No matter, already too late to think about. There is the time of the fight. And death.

He didn't look on Hawke. Nowadays he often avoided Hawke’s gaze. He doesn’t deserve his concern, his love. Death gives him peace. But he deserves peace? It does not matter anymore. Nothing matters, just the chance of the freedom. He wanted it, he did it. And he will pay for it.

Hawke’s voice broke the silence.

 _"Help me defend the mages!"_ , heard. He accepted his lover's offered hand. So: the verdict is life.

_"You mean… stay with you? I didn’t think, you’d let me! But if you do, I’ll fight the Templars! Damn right, I will!"_


End file.
